Sailor Surprise
by Jenika
Summary: Ok, not sure this belongs here. 2 mysterious people arrive. Are they friend or foe? Read and find out! Bit mushy in 1 place, and there's fighting but it's not too graphic. Reviews are nice!


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for 2 of them. And that's only because I made them up. I'm not making any money off this thing either. It was only for my personal enjoyment.

****

Sailor Surprise!

By Jenika

****

Chapter 1

When the bell rang signaling the start of a long school day, everyone in Miss Haruna's class sat down. The students stared curiously at the two people in front of the room. One was a boy of about 16, and the other was a girl of about 15.

"Class we have two new students joining us." Miss Haruna started. "I'd like you all to welcome Jag and Trinka." 

Jag was very cute with his long bangs and the rest of his brown hair cut short. He had dark brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He looked like the kind of person that you could talk to about anything.

Trinka had long, shiny black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were big and she had long eyelashes. Her face looked very open and honest, but you could just tell that she could keep a secret.

"Jag, why don't you sit next to Amy, and Trinka can sit next to Serena. I want all of you to be nice and make them feel at home."

All of the students tuned out their teacher's voice and turned to watch the new students walk to their seats. Trinka sat down next to Serena, and as Jag walked past her on his way to his seat, he met Trinka's eyes and nodded ever so slightly. The students noticed, and this fueled the gossip.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" "Yeah. You'd think that they were dating or something." "That can't be." "Yeah. What could a guy like Jag see in her?" "I think she's cute." "Yeah. But I bet she already has a boyfriend."

"You seem to be pretty popular."

"Jealous, Jag?"

Trinka and Jag were walking together after school. They decided to go to the arcade to see what was happening over there.

"Yeah. I better watch out or someone is gonna try to take you from me." Jag laughed.

"I better watch out too, or one of the girls might make a move on you." Trinka smiled.

"By the way, what do you think about Serena and Amy and their friends?" Jag asked.

"I sense something about them. They seem to have some hidden powers. Maybe they're the ones we were sent to find!" Trinka burst out.

"Yeah. But if they're not the ones, we have to make sure that they don't get in our way. We can't let anything at all stop us from completing our mission." 

Jag and Trinka arrived at the arcade. Inside, Serena and the others were playing video games. At least, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye were. Amy was at a nearby table, reading. 

"Jag! Trinka! I didn't know that you liked to play video games!" Serena said, staring at Jag when he and Trinka walked in the door.

"Yeah, but I'm not that great."

"I don't believe that." Mina said.

"Well, let's just see how good you really are. Here. Sit." Lita ordered Jag while inserting a coin into the machine.

"Wow!"

All the girls were amazed at how well Jag played the Sailor V video game. Amy had even put down her book and come over to watch. 

"You're really good Jag I don't believe that you thought that you weren't good at this." Raye was amazed.

"Jag's great at video games, even if he doesn't admit it." Trinka spoke for the first time since entering the arcade. 

"Do you think that you're good at playing video games Trinka?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. I don't really like to play, but every now and then, Jag manages to talk me into playing against him. Even though he gives me tons of chances, I still get wiped out pretty fast."

"You're getting better." Jag insisted. "With more practice you could last longer."

"I know, but I don't really want to last longer."

The Sailor Scouts started laughing at this comment. When they stopped, Jag looked at his watch.

"We should get going Trinka." Jag said while looking at his watch.

"Okay. See you guys later." Trinka turned to walk out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Mina asked.

"I have a swim meet, and Jag has to drop me off." Trinka explained.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"There's something strange about those two." Raye said when Trinka and Jag had left the arcade.

"Yeah. Jag and Trinka seem to be an item." Serena said mournfully.

"Serena, that's not what I meant."

"Raye's right. There was something strange about them, besides the fact that they seem totally into each other." Mina agreed.

"Right. But we don't know for sure that they're dating. I say let's go find out!" Lita proposed.

"Yeah!" "Let's go!" "Which way did they go?" "They went that way."

The Sailor Scouts left the arcade to go look for Trinka and Jag. Only Amy was left, staring at the doors of the arcade. She was amazed at how fast all her friends got sidetracked by a cute guy.

"There he is! And Trinka's not with him!" Mina whispered.

"Okay. Let's go ask him." Lita replied.

The girls were crouched down behind a low wall, spying on Jag. 

"Hi Jag."

"Hey. What are you guys doing over here?" Jag wondered.

"Well, we were just passing by and we saw you in here, and stopped in to say hi." Raye said.

"And we need to ask you an important question." Serena blurted out.

"Yes?"

"Well, what we wanted to know was…" Mina started.

"We wanted to know if you and Trinka are an item." Lita said hurriedly.

Jag just laughed.

"So are you or aren't you dating?" Raye demanded.

"No. Why would you think that?" Jag questioned.

"Well, you're always together, and you seem to know an awful lot about each other. Just like a boyfriend and a girlfriend would." Lita said.

"No, Trinka and I are just good friends, that's all."

"So you're still free game?" Mina asked, looking hard at Jag.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

_All right! This is the chance of a lifetime! A free guy this hunky doesn't come along very often._ Mina thought.

__

Yes! Now's my chance to get a cute boyfriend! Serena said to herself._ Wait a minute. I have Darien. Darn!_

Good. He's free! I bet he'll love my muffins. After all, they say that the way to a man's stomach is through his heart or something like that. Lita was elated.

__

I can't believe my luck! He's single and I'm single, he's hot and I'm gorgeous; we're perfect for each other! Raye almost squealed in delight. 

"There you are Jag. I've been looking all over for you! I thought that you had just left me with out a ride. Oh, hi you guys." Trista said as she walked up, waking the girls from their momentary trances.

"Hi." The girls replied.

"Sorry Trinka. Well, I guess we'll be seeing you." Jag said.

"Yeah. See you later." Trinka waved as she turned to leave the building.

"See ya." The girls echoed, still a little out of it.

Jag and Trinka walked off, and the girls slowly followed.

"I can't believe he's not taken!" exclaimed Raye.

"Yeah! It's hard to believe that a guy that hot doesn't already have a girlfriend." Mina agreed.

"You're right Mina. It is hard to believe that Jag doesn't have a girlfriend." Lita said.

"There you guys are! Come on. Don't you remember that we were supposed to be studying? Let's go. I'm only ten chapters ahead!" Amy ushered her friends towards Raye's temple. 

****

Chapter 2

"What were you talking about before I came?" Trinka asked Jag. Jag was driving on the freeway headed west so the sun was shining in their faces.

"They wanted to know if we were going out together." Jag said, laughing slightly at the memory of how the girls had pumped him for information.

"What did you tell them?"

"I said that we weren't going out. It's better if no one knows."

"You lied to them?" Trinka turned to face Jag.

"Like I said, it's better if no one knows. Then we won't have to worry about people asking about our past together."

"You're right. We can't have everyone finding out about that.It wouldn't be good."

"That's why I said that we're just good friends. We're here." Jag said while parking the car in the underground parking lot of the apartment building where he and Trinka were staying.

"Good thinking."

"Yeah. Did you get the picture?"

"Sure did." Trinka said, showing Jag the picture of the Sailor Scouts she had gotten off the Internet. She pulled open the door of the building and together she and Jag walked to the elevators. Jag pushed the button and held open the door when the elevator came. They were the only ones in the elevator, so they continued with their conversation.

"With this photo and a special program, I can determine who the Sailor Scouts really are. Then we can continue with our mission." Trinka said.

"Just how are you going to figure out who the Sailor Scouts are with that photo?" Jag asked.

"Easily. I'll show you when you get upstairs."

Jag and Trinka got off at the 15th floor and went to room number 1502. Jag opened the door to the big, two-bedroom apartment and turned on the light while Trinka went to the desk and got the computer started. Jag sat down on the couch to wait for the computer to get warmed up. Trinka went into the kitchen and got herself a Coke. She tossed another one to Jag and sat down in front of the computer.

"Okay. I'll just scan in this photo." Trinka waited while the photo was being scanned in. "Then I use the program to take off the tiaras, change the shoes, and change the Sailor Scout uniform into a school uniform, and … there. The Sailor Scouts' identities."

"Hey, isn't that Serena?"

"You're right! And that's Mina. And Raye. I don't believe it! We were with the Sailor Scouts in the arcade. We even go to school with them!"

"Well, I guess we'll have no problem finding them and getting them to come with us."

Trinka giggled. "I guess that lie that you told is going to help us. I figure since you said that you were single, those four are going to be flirting with you big time." Trinka said, indicating Raye, Serena, Lita, and Mina.

"You're right. If they think that I have an interest in them, they'll be happy to come with us."

"Yeah. Now I'm glad you told them that." Trinka said, giggling again.

"Hey guys." Lita said as she entered Raye's room the next day. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Raye asked as Lita sat down on her bed.

"About what Jag said yesterday. Maybe he wasn't telling the truth."

"What!? But you heard him. And why would he lie to us?"

"We have to face the facts. What do any of us really know about him- or Trinka for that matter. And didn't you notice his face when Trinka came?"

"Actually, I was thinking about how nice it would be to be going out on a date with Jag." Mina admitted.

"Well, his face lit up like he couldn't stand being away from her, and when she came back, he was really happy again."

"I think that you're just saying that to make us believe that Jag's taken, so you can take him for yourself." Serena accused.

"Aren't you forgetting about Darien? Or did he dump y-" Raye was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. "Hello?"

"Who was that?" Serena asked when Raye hung up the phone.

"It was Jag! He said that he and Trinka had something to discuss with us. They're coming over in a few minutes."

"See what I mean?" Lita asked. "Jag and Trinka are coming over. If they aren't dating, why are the together so much?"

"I don't know."

The girls fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Raye was wondering if Jag really was dating Trinka. Mina was trying to convince herself that even if Jag was dating Trinka, she would steal him and go out on a date with him herself; Lita was thinking that she was right. Amy was thinking that they really should study a little bit. Serena wasn't really thinking at all.

"Hi." The Sailor Scouts were startled when Jag and Trinka entered the room.

"What were you doing? I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Jag said.

"Oh no. We weren't doing anything special." Raye blushed, hoping that Jag didn't think that she was strange. "We were just thinking. So what did you want to tell us?"

"Okay. Just listen with open minds." Jag said looking at the girls one by one. "This is kind of strange. Trinka and I, we're from another planet far away. We were sent here from our home planet to find the Sailor Scouts. You see, our planet is under attack."

"We were sent here to find the Sailor Scouts in hopes that they could help us." Trinka picked up where Jag left off.

"That's interesting, but what has it got to do with us?" Mina asked, her face all innocence.

"Trinka found out who you all really are. She used her computer to change a picture of the Sailor Scouts into schoolgirls, and the result was you. Don't worry though. Trinka used a special program that other people can't get." All of the girls felt touched by Jag's concern, and except for Amy, the girls felt warm all over when Jag smiled.

"We need your help. Every moment that we're gone another one of our people dies." Trinka said.

"Your people?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Trinka and I are the leaders of our planet's armies. Everyone on our planet is depending on you. Will you come with us?"

Jag's look of desperation went straight to Serena's heart. She forgot all about Darien. "I, as Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and leader of the Sailor Scouts, say that we are going to help you. We'll go to your planet and drive those evil people out of your homes. In the name of the moon, we'll stop them."

"Thank you so much! Now our home really will be safe." Trinka exclaimed, a look of pure joy on her face.

****

Chapter 3

The girls were all in their Sailor Scout uniforms and they were ready to go. There was just one problem. "How do we get to your planet?"

"Yeah. We could do the Sailor Teleport, but not with two extra people."

"Don't worry." Jag assured them. "Trinka and I know how to get you to our planet. Form a circle around us." When the Sailor Scouts had done that, Jag continued. "Join hands and close your eyes."

When the Sailor Scouts opened their eyes, Jag and Trinka were gone! They were in a foreign place, and their guides were nowhere to be seen! The Sailor Scouts looked around, but they couldn't see anything in the fog that was everywhere.

"Jag? Trinka? Where are you?"

"Right here." Jag and Trinka appeared out of the fog. Instead of being in their jeans and T-shirts, they were wearing strange outfits. The Sailor Scouts hardly recognized them.

Trinka was wearing a tight navy blue shirt with long sleeves, a wide and low neckline, and gold designs. She had on a short, tight black skirt over dark purple leggings. She also wore calf high leather boots. On all her clothes there were some strange stains, even though the clothes looked like they had just been washed. She also had a light but sharp looking sword at her left hip and a small leather pouch hanging from her belt at her right hip. And with her black hair was down, she looked very pretty.

Jag was wearing a black shirt that wasn't too loose or too tight. Beneath that he had on dark blue pants. The pants were made of some thick material like jeans, but these were not jeans. Jag's clothes had the strange stains like Trinka's, but his clothes seemed to be fresh out of the wash. He too had leather boots, but they disappeared under his pants so the Sailor Scouts couldn't tell how high they were. Jag had a sword and shield, but his sword was much broader than Trinka's. Both he and Trinka wore brown capes over their outfits.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We aren't from Earth, remember?" Jag replied.

"Oh. Right."

"So exactly where is this battle? I don't hear any fighting." Sailor Mars asked, looking around.

"It's just over there. We're about a mile from the city, and that's where the battle is." Trinka explained. 

"What are those stains on your clothes?"

Jag and Trinka looked at each other, then examined their clothes. Trinka turned to the Sailor Scouts.

"It looks like blood, but I have no idea how it got there."

"Do you always have this much fog? I can't see a thing." Suddenly the fog cleared, but what it revealed was much worse than not being able to see. They were surrounded by an army with sharp weapons pointed right at them!

"Jag, Trinka, run! We'll hold them back!"

When Trinka and Jag didn't run, the Sailor Scouts had a terrible realization.

"You're one of them!"

****

Chapter 4

"You got that right. Or nearly. These people are part of our forces."

"But- but why? We didn't do anything to you!"

"True, but we needed you out of the way. Why? Because the King wants Earth. The King and Queen knew that with you five out of the way, Earth would be ours for the taking." Jag explained.

"That's why we came to your planet. To find you and bring you back here. I must admit, I had my doubts about Jag's plan to go, find the Sailor Scouts, and trick them into coming with us. But it worked! You fell for it!" Trinka laughed.

"I don't believe you!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. She struggled against the men who held her captive along with the other Sailor Scouts. "I can't believe that you would lie about so many things! I bet that you and Trinka really are dating!"

"Yes, that's true, we are 'dating', as you say, but we needed you to believe that Jag was free so that you would be sure to come with us."

"You- I can't- how could you! Don't you know that that's wrong? You're just horrible people who don't care a thing about other peoples' feelings. How could you act so happy on Earth? How can you live with yourselves, knowing that you hurt others! You're just ugly old monsters!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You call me ugly! You won't get away with that!" A hideous expression contorted Trinka's beautiful features as she yelled an obscene word at Sailor Moon. 

As she lunged toward her target, Trinka pulled a knife from her boot. Then she stabbed Sailor Moon in the heart. Sailor Moon tried to dodge the knife, but as fast as she moved, Trinka was faster. Sailor Moon screamed in agony as the blade pierced her skin. She briefly managed to glare at Trinka before her eyes went blank. 

The knife blade must have been very sharp because when Trinka pulled the knife to the side, it cut through Sailor Moon's ribs and cut off her left arm. Trinka didn't even have to strain against the friction. As she watched Sailor Moon fall to the ground, a satisfied smirk appeared on Trinka's face. "Now who's the ugly one?"

"No! Sailor Moon!" The other Sailor Scouts couldn't believe that their leader was dead. 

"How could you kill Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars had her head bowed and was speaking in a tightly controlled voice. "She was the best friend anyone could ever have. And you killed her!" Sailor Mars snapped her head up and stared hatefully at Trinka. "How could you!" 

Before Trinka could blink, Sailor Mars had broken free of her captors. She raced to Trinka and punched her in the cheek. Trinka tried to move out of the way, but she was caught off guard. She lost her grip on the knife as she went flying back into Jag. The knife sailed past Sailor Mars's left leg. Sailor Mars just stood there, rage and grief tearing her apart while a trickle of blood from the cut just under her knee made its way down her leg. She was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she hardly noticed when her captors grabbed her again.

"You- you." Trinka stuttered. She was so mad that she couldn't get the words out. "You die next!"

"Fine! I'd rather die now than live knowing that you killed my best friend!" Sailor Mars spat out.

Trinka was panting, and her eyes looked a bit crazy. She looked exactly like a wild animal, ready to pounce. Suddenly, she threw back her shoulders and smiled at Sailor Mars. It wasn't a nice smile though.

"Since you want to die so badly, I guess you'll just have to die… a slow and painful death in the dungeon along with the rest of your friends! You won't be lucky enough to have a quick death like your friend. Speaking of which, I should have killed her slowly too. Oh well. Too late now."

"Take them to the dungeon and leave them chained to the wall!" Jag yelled to the army. "And tell the guards not to let these people have anything. No food, no water, no nothing. And take that thing away and burn it." Jag kicked at what was left of Sailor Moon.

When all of the people were gone and it was only the two of them on the road, Jag dropped his shield. Then he turned to Trinka. He carefully examined Trinka's face where Sailor Mars had punched her. It was starting to swell and turn black and blue. Jag took a pouch from his cape pocket and carefully rubbed some of the contents on Trinka's up-turned face. Immediately the swelling went down and the skin was its normal color again.

"Thanks." Trinka said in a quiet voice, completely different from the voice she had spoken to the Sailor Scouts in.

"You're welcome. You feel better?" Jag spoke in an equally quiet voice. He brushed away a stray strand of hair from Trinka's face.

"Yeah." Trinka gazed into Jag's warm brown eyes. She loved doing that. It made her feel dizzy.

"Do you plan to do anything else to the remaining Sailor Scouts?"

"No. Not to three of them at least. But that Sailor Mars had better be prepared to be tortured." Trinka said in a hard voice.

"I love it when you talk like that. It gives me the shivers."

"Oh? Should I say some more?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. When I'm finished with Sailor Mars, nobody will be able to recognize her mangled…" Jag silenced her with a soft but passionate kiss. 

All thoughts of killing the remaining Sailor Scouts drifted away as Jag kissed her. Trinka ran her hands up and down Jag's back and tangled her fingers in his soft brown hair. Jag deepened the kiss, sending delightful tingles racing up and down Trinka's spine. She shivered.

Jag felt Trinka shiver, and that made only made him embrace her tighter. He caressed her head lovingly with his hand, and she responded by kissing him with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. Jag ended that kiss and dropped feather-light kisses all along Trinka's forehead, her eyelids. Trinka moaned his name and turned her head as he traced a line of searing kisses down her cheek and back to her mouth. 

Jag kissed Trinka with a passion she never knew existed. She was floating on a cloud, in the magical land that only Jag's kisses could take her. Locked in a passionate embrace, the couple disappeared in the fog.

****

Chapter 5

Well past midnight, Trinka sneaked out of her room and down the hall to Jag's room. Silently, she eased open the door and slipped through. Trinka closed the door behind her.

"Jag! Wake up! I need to talk to you!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Jag asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"I was thinking about what Sailor Moon said. What if she's right? What if we really are wrong?" Trinka turned to face QJag in the dark.

"Do you want to go break the Sailor Scouts out of the dungeon?" Jag asked.

"Yeah. I think that they were right all along."

"Okay. Let's go."

Jag and Trinka snuck into the dungeon unnoticed. When they approached the guard, Jag knocked him out. Trinka went to the door and used a skeleton key to open it. She went down the stairs and to the Sailor Scouts while Jag tied and gagged the guard. 

"What are you doing? I thought that you were going to let us die down here in peace." Sailor Venus said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Jag and I are going to break you out of here. We've got to hurry." Trinka said while unlocking the chains that bound Sailor Mars to the wall.

"We're going to get you back to earth." Jag said jogging up to them and working on Sailor Mercury's chains. "We've got to stop the king and queen from taking over."

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We realized that what we did was wrong, and we're going to try to help make up for it." Trinka explained while getting the last Sailor Scout off the wall.

"Quick. We don't have time to spare. Make a circle."

"How do we know that you won't betray us again?" Sailor Jupiter asked, eyeing Trinka and Jag suspiciously.

"You can't. You can either trust, or not. It doesn't matter to me."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"What about her?"

"You killed her! We can't go on fighting without our leader!"

"So we'll bring her back once we get to Earth. Hurry!"

"Okay. We might as well. We don't have much choice over here." Sailor Venus said.

The Sailor Scouts formed a circle with Trinka and Jag on opposite sides. They closed their eyes and concentrated on Raye's temple. When they opened their eyes, they were in Raye's room. 

"If you want Sailor Moon back, go get us a picture of her. Quickly!" Sailor Mars scampered off to find a picture of Sailor Moon.

When she returned, Jag and Trinka put the picture down on the table. They ordered everyone to stay back. Each took some powder from their own pouches and sprinkled it over the picture, muttering strange words. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded everyone for a while. When they could see, there was Sailor Moon… alive!

All the Sailor Scouts were so glad to see their friend alive and well, that they clustered around her and burst into tears. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was a bit confused.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Trinka lunging at me with a knife and a sharp pain in my chest…" Then Sailor Moon noticed Trinka and Jag standing there, staring at her. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Show a little gratitude. We just brought you back from the dead." Trinka said.

"What? But you…" Sailor Moon trailed off.

"Sailor Moon, they've changed. They've realized that they were wrong and they're on our side now."

"Enough of the love feast. Don't any of you remember that Earth is about to be attacked?" Jag asked. "If you want to live, you better make preparations."

"What kind of preparations?"

"The enemies are great swordsmen, and they also use magic frequently. So watch out." Jag warned.

"Get ready! I see the ships!" Trinka yelled. 

Everyone turned to the window and fell silent as they took in the huge space ships descending upon them. They were silver ships that glittered in the bright sunlight. As they watched, a side came down and the first army troops could be seen coming down the stairs. 

"Get me mad." Trinka said, turning to Sailor Moon.

"What?!"

"I said, get… me… mad."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay. Um… You're ugly, you have no right to be here, you're nothing but a horrid monster, you're the reason for all our suffering, you…"

Trinka listened to these comments, letting the anger boil up inside her until she felt like she was going to explode. When she felt that she couldn't take anymore of Sailor Moon's words, she let out a high-pitched battle cry and ran with her sword drawn to meet the oncoming forces.

"Now do you see why she was the only female captain of an army?" Jag asked, looking out after Trinka with an expression like pride on his handsome face. Then he ran out and joined Trinka on the battlefield.

"Well girls, I guess it's time to fight."

****

Chapter 6

In the battle that followed, Trinka, Jag, and the Sailor Scouts fought bravely. They all got some minor cuts, but none of them was seriously hurt. Because Trinka and Jag were once captains of the enemies' armies, they knew just what the army had planned. 

During previous battles, the best swordsmen would engage in fighting first. Then, the ones excelling in magic would use their spells to kill the opposing force, or at least make it easier for them to be killed. This would continue until they either won, or lost, although the latter almost never happened.

Because of this, Trinka and Jag knew what to expect. They didn't waste any time fighting the men coming out to meet them. They made their way to the back of the army where the magicians were waiting for their turns. Jag and Trinka knew that the magicians almost never had to really fight, although they carried swords with them anyway. That was why they were so unprepared for Jag and Trinka to come running into them with their swords drawn. The magicians were gone within a few minutes.

The Sailor Scouts didn't even have time to think before the first waves of the enemy came crashing down on them. Desperately they fought for their lives, using every bit of knowledge that Luna and Artemis had given them. The Scouts did very well, considering that they were not used to being bombarded by fighters while trying to use their attacks. They were thoroughly exhausted by the time things began to calm down a bit. 

Trinka was fighting one of the men she had trained, when another man came up behind her and managed to grab her. Trinka's sword was wrenched from her hand, and her leather bag was taken from her as well. She struggled, but she was at a disadvantage. 

Trinka was taken to the king, who climbed a few steps of his ship with Trinka in tow. He took his sword and placed its point against Trinka's stomach, poking her with its sharp tip. 

"Surrender, or the girl dies!"

Jag and the Sailor Scouts looked up to see Trinka held prisoner by the king. Jag and the Scouts surrendered. The men they were fighting grabbed their arms and held them behind their backs. Jag's sword, shield, and leather bag were taken from him.

"I knew that someday you and Jag would betray me! I just knew it. From when you both were born I knew it. Now you die for joining the enemies' forces." the king whispered to Trinka before stabbing her. "Don't worry about Jag and your 'friends'. They'll be joining you soon." 

Trinka was determined not to let this tyrant have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But as the sharp blade pierced her skin, Trinka couldn't help groaning under her breath. She coughed, and a spatter of blood came out of her mouth and landed on the king's shirt. He looked down at the scarlet blood staining his shirt and heard Trinka whisper.

"You'll regret this Grandfather."

The king threw her off the steps, disgusted. Trinka landed in a heap on the ground, her blood mixing with the rain that was beginning to fall. Soon, Trinka was lying in a puddle of the blood that pulsed from her open wound.

When Jag saw the king stab Trinka, he broke free from his captors, grabbed his sword, and ran toward the ship as Trinka was thrown from the steps. Anyone who got in Jag's way was killed immediately. Jag ran to Trinka and reached her just after she hit the ground. He gently lifted her into a sitting position and wiped away the line of blood from her mouth.

"Jag," Trinka managed to whisper. She desperately tried not to give in to the darkness that was creeping up on her. But it seemed to be so comforting, and it was too hard to resist. She gave in, and let the darkness consume her. Jag's face flashed before her eyes, then everything went black.

"Trinka? Trinka?! Trinka!" 

Jag bent his head over his girlfriend's body as tears began streaming down his face. The Sailor Scouts came up behind him, but they kept a respectful distance. His body shaking with sobs, Jag sat in the rain holding Trinka's bruised and broken body.

****

Chapter 7

"You!" Jag looked up at the king who was standing on the steps of his ship with his queen, watching Quatre curiously.

"It's your fault she's dead!" Jag carefully laid Trinka's body on the ground, then he charged to the space ship, sword drawn. He ran up the steps to the king. The queen stepped in front of Jag to stop him, but Jag cut her across the chest and shoved her out of his way. 

"This is for Trinka!" Jag raised his right arm, preparing to kill the king in one blow.

"Jag!" He turned around getting ready to kill whoever stopped him, when he saw Sailor Moon. "Jag stop. Trinka's not dead."

"What?!"

"She's not breathing, but her heart is still beating. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter are bandaging her up, and Sailor Mars is using her charms and spells to keep her alive. Sailor Venus went to call an ambulance."

"Get out of here and never come back." Jag said, turning to face the king. "If I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you."

Sailor Moon and Jag got off the stairs and ran to Trinka. Sure enough, her heart was beating, though it was faint. Just then, the ambulance came, red and blue lights flashing, creating streaky reflections on the wet pavement.

It was 4:27 in the morning and the Sailor Scouts and Jag were at the hospital. After they had been taken care of and the test results came back, they learned that Trinka had very slim chances of surviving. Jag demanded that they do what ever they could to save Trinka.

"She has extensive internal injury. We got her stabilized, and she's fine, for now. I don't think she'll make it through the night. That fall broke her arm, and a few ribs as well. She's in a coma right now. She can have visitors, but only a few at a time." 

"Why don't you try talking to her Jag? I heard that sometimes a familiar voice can wakeup a person in a coma. Hearing is the last sense to leave a person." Amy told Jag.

"Yeah. Amy always is right, so it's gotta be true. Anyway, what could it hurt?" Serena looked at him expectantly.

Jag knew what they were trying to do. But it didn't work. He felt somehow responsible that Trinka was in this strange place and in a coma. He felt that if only he had been quicker and stayed with her in battle, he could have saved her. Somehow. 

Lord he wanted someone to talk to. Someone who would understand. Someone who understood him. But the only person who knew him well enough to understand him was lying in a strange bed in a strange new world, unable to see him, or speak to him. 

Jag wanted Trinka to wake up. He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until she woke up. Until she told him that it wasn't his fault. He wanted her to make him understand that it wasn't his fault. But she couldn't. Trinka was in a coma.

Then he realized that he really just wanted someone to listen to him without telling him it was okay when it wasn't. Jag decided to go in and talk to Trinka. After all, she was the only one on this planet who understood him and she wouldn't tell him anything he felt was useless.

When Jag got into Trinka's room, he brought a chair over beside the bed and started to talk.

"Trinka. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I know that if I had been quicker this never would have happened. I should have been there! If I had been there, you would be okay. You wouldn't be lying there in that bed. If you blame me for this, for that guy hurting you like this I understand. I understand if you hate me for the rest of your life, which, according to the doctors, might not be for much longer. If you hate me, I understand."

"Jag. Don't be silly. I don't hate you." The voice was barely a whisper. Jag barely heard it.

"Trinka! You're awake!"

"Yeah. Now don't blame yourself, or I'm going back into that coma." Trinka's voice was getting stronger as she spoke.

"I don't believe it! I have to tell the others! Will you be alright until I get back?"

"Yeah. I'll be awake, don't worry."

"Trinka's awake!"

"What!" "She is?" "Is she okay?" "Someone get a doctor!" "I don't believe it!"

"Well, she seems much better. If everything heals nicely, I think that she can go home in about three months."

"Hear that Trinka? You're going to be fine!" Raye exclaimed as soon as the doctor left the room.

"Jag, what'd you say? I think that's what woke Trinka up." Lita said.

"Yeah. I woke up when I heard Jag's voice. He went through a whole speech before I could say something." Trista smiled as she squeezed Jag's hand.

"Hey, I think that we should let you get your rest. You're going to need it if you want to get out of here real soon." Amy herded the others out of the room, leaving Jag alone with Trinka.

"You really shouldn't blame yourself Jag."

"I know, but I can't help it. If I had just been there sooner…" Jag pounded his fist on the bed in frustration.

"It's not your fault! Remember what I told you before you left? You can't blame yourself, or I'm going back into a coma. How would you explain that to the others?" Trinka asked.

"I don't know."

"Just try to believe that it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I'm fine now. The doctor said that I could go home in three months or so."

"Yeah. I know. But what home are you going to go back to? We don't belong anywhere any more." Jag said morosely.

"I know that we don't belong in our old planet, but don't you think that maybe we could belong here?" Trinka looked at Jag's depressed face and sighed. "Come here." 

Trinka opened her arms and lightly hugged her friend when her gratefully collapsed into them. She knew that it wasn't Jag's fault, but he would just have to figure that out on his own. Trinka wished with all her heart that she could help him, but the only thing she could do right then was give Jag the time and space he needed to figure out that it wasn't his fault. Until then, she would just wait.

****

Chapter 8

Trinka endured the next few long months at the hospital. She was progressing much faster than her doctors had expected. Every day when Jag and the Sailor Scouts came to visit, Trinka told them about her doctors and what they said.

"They said that I was making more progress than all the other patients, even the ones who weren't hurt nearly as much as me. They really didn't think that I would make it. And now they want to do tests on me because they want to know how I'm healing this fast."

"They want to do experiments on you? Like a guinea pig? I don't think that you should let them Trinka." Raye warned.

"Yeah. They don't know that you're from another planet yet, do they?"

"Shh! Keep it down! If those doctors find out, they might never let me out of here!" Trinka whispered.

"Okay. We won't tell a soul." Mina pledged, and the other girls nodded.

One day, after about two months in the hospital, Jag appeared in Trinka's room with the Sailor Scouts trailing behind. They all gathered around the bed, anxious to hear what the doctors had said about Trinka's condition. Everyone was wondering when the doctors would let their friend out of the hospital. Before Trinka could say a word though, her doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Good news! You can go home today!"

Everyone was happy, especially Trinka. She couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and back into the real world again. 

"What baffles me is how fast you recovered Trinka. We've never had anything like this."

"I don't know how I got better so fast Doctor. Umm…" Trinka looked at her friends, silently pleading them to help her.

"I think that she just wanted to get better so that she and Jag here could go do something together." Mina suggested.

"Yeah!" Trinka was grateful that Mina had said that. "I really wanted to get better so that I could talk to Jag someplace other than this. No offense, but a hospital isn't the best place in the world to visit."

"You're right." The doctor laughed. "Well, now you can leave and go where you please, but remember to take it slow and come back if you ever get dizzy or feel any pain." The doctor left the room.

"Uh, Trinka? We've got to be going too, but we're glad that you can finally get out of here!" The Sailor Scouts practically ran out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm sure I have no idea."

Jag helped Trinka into his car, then he walked around and opened to driver's side door. Trinka asked him where they were going as Jag closed the door, buckled his seat belt, and started the car.

"I thought that maybe we could go for a drive along the beach, if you're up to it."

"Yeah! I love the ocean. It's so beautiful. I can't believe that we never had one on our entire planet!"

"Yeah, but I thought that we were going to live here." Jag glanced at Trinka, then quickly looked back at the road.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I think that I would feel better if I traveled around in space for a while. The stars are very relaxing, and I need time… to forgive myself." Trinka said quietly.

"Forgive yourself about what?"

"About what happened on our old planet. Remember, I deceived the Sailor Scouts, I killed Sailor Moon, almost killed Sailor Mars." 

"Then I'm coming with you." Jag announced. Trinka looked up at him.

"You will?"

__

Yeah. I have to have time to forgive myself too. Jag thought while nodding his head. _I also feel it's my job to protect Trinka. Look at her, _Jag glanced at the small person sitting next to him, gazing happily out the window, a soft smile on her face. _She looks so vulnerable. Sure she acts tough, but she's still going to need protection. Besides, I don't know what I would do without her._

Jag turned the car toward Raye's temple, just like he had been told to. He couldn't wait to see her face…

****

Chapter 9

"Surprise!"

Trinka was startled when the Sailor Scouts jumped out of their hiding places when she and Jag walked up the last of the steps. She put a hand to her heart and stepped back in shock, almost tumbling down the steps she had just climbed. 

"I just got out of a hospital! I don't want to have to go back in there for a heart attack!"

"Here Trinka, sit down." Raye said, giggling while she pointed to a chair for Trinka.

"Thanks. Wow! I don't believe that you did this for me! And after what I did to you too. You know, killing Sailor Moon, locking you up in the dungeon and all."

"Well, you made up for it big time. You saved Earth and everyone here! You were willing to risk your life for a planet that you'd only been on for a little while. And you were willing to fight your own family! That deserves a party at the least." Mina said.

"Serena wanted to have this party so she could go shopping. She's a real shop-a-holic." Lita told Trinka, jumping out of the way when Serena tried to hit her. 

"What about me?" Jag asked, pretending to be hurt. "Don't I deserve some credit too? I helped with the party, I fought my home planet, I helped save Earth too."

"Oh you deserve credit Jag. And here's your reward!" Mina yelled as she shoved a water balloon down the back of Jag's shirt and popped it.

"Yow! That's cold! What'd you do? Put it in the freezer or something?" Everyone laughed as Jag attempted to wring out the water in his shirt.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Mina and Lita started to chant.

"Ooooo!" "Go Jag!" Raye didn't believe it when Jag took off his shirt and started to wring out the water. Lita and Mina pretended to swoon, and Jag squeezed the remaining water onto them. Amy turned pale and looked away.

"Hey. Hands off Jag. He's mine." Trinka said, laughing as Mina and Lita squealed as the cold water fell on their heads.

"Aw, come on Trinka. Don't you know that sharing is a good thing?" Raye asked, her violet eyes sparkling.

"It is if you want to be soaked by this hose!" Jag yelled as he aimed the nozzle threateningly at Raye. 

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do? Sprinkle me until I grow?"

"Okay, you asked for it!" Jag turned the nozzle and aimed for Raye. Everyone laughed when all that came out was a trickle of water. Then Jag did something he shouldn't have. He looked into the nozzle to see what was wrong. That's when Serena turned the water on full blast.

"Poor Jag. He got all wet." Trinka teased from her chair. Jag grabbed a water balloon from the tub that was filled with them. 

"Don't make me use this."

Lita threw a water balloon of her own, getting Jag right in the back. Soon, they were in an all out water balloon fight. Amy was standing on the side though. That is, until Lita threw a balloon at Trinka and missed. The balloon sailed in a direct path to Amy. Before she could move, Amy's shirt was soaking wet. In response, Amy picked up a water balloon and threw it at Lita, but hit Serena instead. The fun continued until they ran out of water balloons.

"So are you guys going to stay here?" Amy asked after the water balloon fight. The Sailors Scouts, Trinka, and Jag were standing or sitting in the yard, drying off. Trinka and Jag looked at each other.

"No. We're going to travel around space for a while."

"What! Don't you like it here?"

"We like it a lot!" Jag protested.

"I don't know about Jag, but I don't feel like I can live here right now. I've caused you so much pain." Trinka looked at the ground.

"But we forgave you! Why else would we throw you this party?" Raye asked.

"I know that you forgave me, but I haven't forgiven myself yet."

"What about you Jag?" Serena looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going with Trinka mostly to protect her. But I do need some time myself. I have to be away from this planet so I can sort out my feelings about what happened during the fight."

"I think that Jag just can't stand the thought of being away from Trinka for that long." Serena whispered to Raye.

"Space is usually very quiet, so we'll be back sooner than you know." Trinka said.

"Okay. But you will come back, won't you?" Mina wanted to know.

"Of course! You should know, besides Trinka, you guys are the only friends I've ever had."

"Yeah. Same here." Trinka looked sad. "I don't really want to leave, but I feel that if I don't, things will just get harder for me. I really will miss you guys a lot."

"Me too."

"We'll miss you too!" Everyone started to cry, except Jag (you know how men and boys are about not showing their feelings). Jag did look really sad though.

"I guess that your 'welcome back' party turned into a combo of 'welcome back' and 'goodbye'." Serena laughed sadly.

"Yeah."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Today. The sooner that we leave, the sooner we get back here for a visit." 

"Okay. Bye. I'll miss you!"

"Us too. Bye you guys. See you when we see you."

"Yeah. Bye." 

Jag punched some numbers into something that looked like a calculator. A second later, another space ship appeared in the sky. Everyone started to cry again as Trinka and Jag waved goodbye. Then they walked up the stairs and out of sight. The ship lifted off the ground with a deafening roar of the engines. 

It was like watching a video of a balloon float away in fast forward. The space ship swiftly carried Trinka and Jag away from their friends on earth. Soon there was nothing left of the ship I the sky except a little silver dot. Then nothing.

The girls stared at the deep blue sky, wondering when their friends would come back. Trinka's last words came back. 

__

See you when we see you.

"I wonder when they'll come back." Raye said, voicing everyone's silent question.

"Who knows?"

****

THE END

A/N: So? Was it good? Did it stink? Send comments to me! I'd prefer it if you didn't flame me, but if you want to fine. It won't bother me. Please, please, please read and review. Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
